You love Kaoru
by Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love
Summary: "Wha-what?" "You love Kaoru." "I-" "And not as a brother either, as something more."


Kaoru sat on the floor on the corner of his classroom alone in the dark.  
The wall supported his back, his knees were up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees and his temple (forehead) rested on his arms.  
A small tear slowly fell from his cheek to his school pants, and he continued to sniffle.  
The classroom door slowly opened, and he flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder "Kaoru are you okay?"  
He slowly looked up to see Haruhi and Hunny Senpai.  
(Sorry sorry, this part was hard, I wanted to pick Kyouya, but he was just too serious of a person to pick, and if not Kyouya then I would have picked Tamaki, but he's on for another story)  
When he saw them he placed his head back down.  
"Kaoru what's wrong?" Haruhi asked.  
He simply shook his head.  
"Kao Chan come on, you ran out of the host club room really fast without saying anything, it's a lucky thing that we heard sniffling or we never would have found you here."  
"Yea so what's wrong?"  
Kaoru lifted his head and whipped his tears with his sleeve, and looked the other way "nothing you guys...I'm fine."  
"Fine, isn't sitting in an empty classroom with the lights closed, crying." Haruhi said  
"Yea Kao Chan, so tell us." Both sat on different sides of Kaoru. Haruhi was on the left and Hunny was on the right.  
Kaoru sighed and stared at the sky that had shades of red, orange, yellow, and a small amount of blue.  
"Hikaru."  
They now understood the matter right away, but wanted to know more details about his situation so they let him go on.  
"He doesn't look at me anymore, he doesn't talk to me anymore..." He started back with the sniffles  
"He gets more frustrated with me for no reason, he doesn't even want to share a bed or room with me anymore either...he's so distant from me, I've been feeling really...lonely and depressed."  
Tears started to fall from his eyes down to his chin.  
"Hikaru-Hikaru hates me now." More tears started to fall.  
Hunny placed a hand on his shoulder "He doesn't hate you Kao Chan."  
"Yea Kaoru, Hikaru wouldn't hate you."  
Kaoru shook his head "From the way he's been acting lately, it's kind of hard to believe that he doesn't besides-"  
He turned his head to face Haruhi "-you're the one he likes."  
Hunny turned to look at Haruhi.  
She sighed "No offense to your brother Kaoru but, he's not my type." She said nonchalantly.  
Kaoru giggled on the inside of how she said it like it was nothing.  
When Haruhi saw a small perk up to Kaorus mood she softly smiled.  
"Kao Chan, what are your feelings for Hikaru?"  
Kaoru could of told a lie and say that he just loved Hikaru as a brother and friend like any other person would say about their brother, but even though Hunny's really small and cute and has an immature kid dish side to him, he's actually the most smartest person in the club, and the most knowing person in the club, nothing can get passed him, he'll know if you're lying or not. Kyouya obviously was too, but Hunny was number one.  
Kaoru placed his head down "I'm...in love with Hikaru."  
Kaoru then placed his head up to see their expressions, he expected a shocked expression on their faces, and there was but the thing is, they were looking at somebody else.  
Kaoru turned his head to the right of the room to see what they were staring at, and when he did, he froze like he had been trapped in an ice cube.  
Hikaru was standing next to the open door, staring straight at Kaoru with wide eyes.  
The three of them slowly stood up.  
Hunny turned to Kaoru "Everything's going to be okay, ok Kaoru?" Hunny whispered.  
Kaoru slowly nodded once averting his eyes away from Hikaru's.  
Haruhi placed her hand on his shoulder "We'll be close." He nodded once more.  
They walked out of the room closing the door behind them.  
The room was silent and you could literally taste the awkward atmosphere around you.  
Kaorus heart was pounding so fast he felt like it was about to explode.  
Hikaru just couldn't believe what Kaoru said, he was still in such shock, that he didn't realize that he still didn't say anything.  
Kaoru couldn't take much of this anymore so he decided to just leave; he started walking towards the door which Hikaru was sadly close to.  
He almost passed Hikaru until his wrist was grabbed, that's when his heart started to beat even faster  
He froze but then tried to pull his wrist away, when he did that Hikaru held into his wrist a bit tighter and pushed his body onto a wall, not so roughly but not so softly either.  
Kaoru winced when he thought that Hikaru was going to hit him, but when nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes and just saw Hikaru still staring at him.  
Kaoru bit his lip then stopped "if you're going to hit me...then do it."  
Hikaru made a fist then punched the wall right next to Kaoru's head.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
Kaoru looked into Hikaru's eyes "B-because of this."  
"Because of what?"  
"Because of this Hikaru!"  
Kaoru looked down and tears started to fall "Because you don't look at me, or talk to me, and you get mad at me, and just don't want to be near me..."  
Kaoru started to cry harder "Why Hikaru? Why do you hate me so much?"  
Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's shirt then gripped it and looked up into Hikaru's eyes while tears were still streaming down his face "Do you...want me out of your life?" He asked with a low soft voice.  
There was a pause.  
Hikaru placed his hands on Kaorus and pulled his hands of his shirt.  
He then let go of Kaoru's hands and stepped back.  
Hikaru turned the other way and started to walk away, and closed the door behind him.  
Kaoru stood there frozen and then fell on his knees; he placed his hands on his chest and cried.  
Hikaru faced his back away from the door and just stood there.  
He heard Kaoru crying.  
His heart sank so deep when he saw those tearing eyes looking at him, but it sank deeper when Kaoru asked him that question "Do you...want me out of your life?"  
That question just kept on ringing into Hikaru's head.  
Hikaru made a fist and looked down "That's not it Kaoru...that's not it!"  
"Then what is it?"  
Hikaru lifted his head up and saw Hunny with his arms crossed, laying his back on the wall across from him, with a very serious expression on his face.  
"Hu-Hunny Senpai?"  
Hunny stood straight and let his arms fall to his sides then walked a bit closer to Hikaru.  
"Hikaru...what's been going on with you?"  
Hikaru realized that Hunny actually said his actually name instead of adding the Chan to it which meant that, this situation was VERY serious.  
Hikaru looked away "nothing you wouldn't under-"  
"You love him."  
Hikaru bolted his head up and looked at Hunny with wide eyes.  
"Wha-what?"  
"You love Kaoru."  
"I-"  
"And not as a brother either, as something more."  
Hunny walked toward Hikaru even more.  
"You're in love with that crying boy in there, but you're ashamed of that fact because he is your identical twin brother, and loving your brother is wrong, it's disgusting, it's incest. Those are all the thoughts that come into your head when you think of you and Kaoru together, but even though you have such thoughts you still are deeply in love with him, you might even die for him, but since you know it's wrong you try avoiding him, you stopped looking at him and talking to him and sharing a room and bed with him because you knew that if you did that then you would lose control of your emotions and go for him no matter what, but you didn't want that, so you did that, and when you get mad at him...your mostly mad at yourself. Those tearing eyes must have really killed you in there." Hunny said with a dark voice, but then he lightened up his voice again.  
He walked up to Hikaru and smiled "Hika Chan, do what your heart knows is the right thing, and the right thing, is being with the one you love, no matter who it is."  
Tears fell from his eyes and he fell to his knees "I'm such an idiot; I'm in love with Kaoru, I fucking love him! I'm the worst brother ever to make my brother, my best friend, and the one I love to even cry like that and have such thoughts, I'm the worst, I want to make it right, I want to make it right!"  
Hunny patted his back "You can make it right Hikaru, just go in there, and fix it."  
Hikaru stood up and opened the door, and when he did he saw Kaoru standing right in front of the door looking at Hikaru crying.  
They looked at each other and embraced one another.  
Kaoru with his arms around Hikaru's neck, and Hikaru with one hand on Kaorus back and the other around his waist, and Kaoru buried his face on Hikaru's shoulder and continued crying.  
"Kaoru I'm so sorry, it's my entire fault, it's my entire fault! I made you cry, I hurt you for so long, I made you worry, I'm the worst brother and I'm sorry, and Kaoru I don't hate you, I could never...I'm, in love with you."  
Kaoru cried more and they held onto each other tighter.  
"Hikaru...I love you too, so much."  
They parted and looked into each other's eyes "Kaoru, I forever want you in my life okay."  
Kaoru softly nodded and smiled with another tear falling down.  
The next thing they knew they were slowly bringing their lips closer to one another, and finally kissed.  
Mori came out of nowhere and grabbed Hunny's hand startling him.  
When Hunny saw that it was Mori he softly smiled "Looks like our jobs done."  
"Our? You did all of the work."  
Hunny smiled "I know."  
Mori lifted Hunny up to his shoulders "Come on Takashi, lets give them some alone time."  
Mori nodded and started walking away.  
When Hikaru and Kaoru parted they once again looked into each other's eyes.  
They looked away with a big smile on their faces and a huge blush crossing their faces.  
Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand and smiled again "time for me to move back to our room."  
Kaorus face brightened up even more and smiled "I'd like that."

The end  
Well I really hope that you liked this story :)


End file.
